


Sex Magic

by Memorycharm (tzy)



Series: Sex Magic [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: erotic_elves, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-23
Updated: 2005-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-05 00:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzy/pseuds/Memorycharm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna has some pretty strange ideas about magic. Surely it's only Slytherin to take advantage of them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2005 and posted at the erotic_elves community on LJ.

The Astronomy tower would be deserted, thanks to the heavy cloud cover. Draco would've rather found some empty--and _warmer_ \--classroom, but Luna said it had to be the tower. Something about 'offering their act to the night sky'. Whatever. 

Draco yawned, exaggerating his movements, and folded his arms across his chest. "It's nearly midnight, Lovegood. What's this about 'lunch'?" He'd thrown her note in the fire as soon as he'd read it: _ocarD, teem em rof hcnul, TA, lausu emit. anuL._ It wasn't even properly backwards. That annoyed him. 

"It's lunchtime on the other side of the world," Luna said patiently, as though she was explaining something to a slow child. "Come on." 

They both started up the tower stairs. Draco didn't offer to carry the enormous picnic basket Luna struggled with. 

"But it's midnight _here_ ," Draco said. The things he had to endure to--

"Of course. The spell only works if you start it at midnight, but that doesn't mean we can't have a nice lunch after we cast it." They reached the top of the tower and Luna dropped the basket with a huff.

 

If Lovegood weren't such a demon in the sack, Draco would've hexed her out of sheer exasperation _months_ ago.

 

She'd approached him in the library shortly after the Christmas holiday. There he was, studying his Arithmancy text, when Loony Lovegood came up and started going on about lost spells and sex magic and saying things like, "It's stronger if I do it with a rival or an enemy. I don't have any rivals, and since you're Ronald and Harry's enemy, I suppose you're mine, too."

Draco had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing. Everyone knew 'sex magic' was a tall-tale made up by pervy old wizards trying to get nubile young witches into bed.

But... Lovegood had nice tits and Pansy was clever enough not to put out until she had a ring.

 

"Come on," Luna said, pulling her robes off. She was naked underneath. The cool air covered her skin in gooseflesh, and made her nipples harden. She spread her robe on the floor and knelt down. "You go first."

Draco undid his robes in a flash. They didn't kiss; it wasn't necessary. "Lie back," he said. Luna acquiesced and opened her legs. Draco ran his hands up her thighs and dived straight for her crotch.

The first time he'd done this, he'd wrinkled his nose and held his breath. He'd only done it because she said she'd reciprocate (which she had--enthusiastically). Now, he knew precisely where to lick, exactly how much pressure would make her gasp and clutch at his head, tangling her fingers in his hair. Last time, he had got her to say his name--his first name--in a breathy broken moan when he fluttered his tongue in just the right spot. He wanted to find that spot again.

Luna yelped and tightened her legs, and Draco knew she was close. He flattened his tongue against her and licked, hard. "Dra-a-ah..." she said.

"Mm?" he said smugly.

"Now you," she panted out. 

"I-- oh..." he said when she got to her knees and pushed him to his back. Her mouth enveloped the head of his cock and her hand curled around the base. She licked the underside and around, flicking her tongue under his foreskin, teasing, then sucking. Her thumb rubbed his balls. "Luna," he said, looking down at her blonde hair and pale skin.

"Ready?" she said. He nodded. She straddled him and guided his cock as she lowered herself.

"Fuck," he said. "So fucking warm."

She moved up and down, squeezing her muscles around him. He sat up and wrapped his arms around her. She stretched her back, and he sucked in one of her nipples.

"That's nice," she murmured. Her hands tangled in his hair again, holding him to her breast.

"Faster?" he mumbled around her flesh. 

"All right." Luna pushed him back onto the robe, and they went down too quickly. He hit his head on the floor.

"Ow," he said, frowning. Luna laughed and knelt up, supporting herself on her knees. He swallowed; this was his favorite way. She bent forward and braced herself on his shoulders, and he steadied her waist. Then she started to move, fast, hard, quick. Her breasts bobbled and she felt so tight around him.

"Oh, oh, oh," she said, and her pace slowed. He could tell she'd come by the rhythmic squeezes around his cock. 

"Don't stop," he said, gritting his teeth. She raised her eyes dreamily. He bucked up, frustrated. 

"Hold still," she said, and started to move again, even faster. 

"Mm, yes, that's it," he said. His eyes rolled back and he sucked in his breath, feeling that tight, horrible, wonderful pull just before release. Then warmth flowed out and into him, and he felt so good, so full of goodness.

Her lips brushed softly against his for a second. Then he slid out of her and she rolled away. 

*

Luna ate some of the strange lunch she'd packed--the sandwiches were made with a meat Draco didn't recognize. He stuck to the apple and bottled butterbeer. They ate in silence, looking at the stars, wrapped in their robes. He couldn't help thinking they'd missed something. Wasn't there an incantation of some sort she was supposed to say?

"Day after tomorrow?" Luna said when they dressed and went down the tower stairs. 

"All right," he said. 

*

Ginny accosted Luna in the corridor on her way back to the Ravenclaw dormitory. "Was that Malfoy I saw you with?" she said, poking Luna's shoulder.

"Yes." Luna smiled.

"What on earth-- what's he trying?"

"He's helping me find a series of lost sex magic spells," Luna said. "It's all highly illegal, so don't say anything, would you?"

Ginny shook her head. "Sex magic? Oh, Luna, that's just something pervy old wizards tell young nubile witches to get them into bed. What does he have you doing?"

"We meet and... perform the magic," Luna said. "I haven't told him, but I'm casting a spell to keep him from joining You Know Who. And he hasn't, has he?" She gazed at an invisible spot on the wall. "Hasn't had the time, I imagine..." 

"But that's not magic! That's just sex distracting him," Ginny said indignantly.

Luna shrugged. "Malfoy's rather nubile, don't you think?"


End file.
